TFA King of the autobots
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Here is an AU of TFA. Ultra Magnus is the king of the Autobots and Megatron is Emperor of the Decepticons.
1. Chapter 1

_A TFA AU Ultra Magnus is king of the Autobots he has been having trouble with the Emperor of the Decepticons Megatron. See how this turns out._

Chapter 1 a prince is born

Once upon a time there was a prince named Ultra Magnus. He was married to Lightup a daughter of nobleman. Ultra Magnus was about to become king. His coronation was the next day. Ultra Magnus was an only child. So he was the only heir to the throne. Ultra Magnus' coronation was the next day.

The next morning things were hopping. Ultra Magnus walked into the coronation room. His wife was with him. He stood in front of his father. "Kneel Ultra Magnus." His father said. Ultra Magnus was on his knees and The crown was placed on his head. "May I present King Ultra Magnus!" His father said.

"Long live the king! Long live the king!" The subjects cheered.

Ultra Magnus was now king and Lightup was his queen. They ruled the kingdom wisely and fairly. The years passed and Ultra Magnus' mother and father had died. Ultra Magnus and Lightup wanted a child. Soon they began to worry that their wish would never come true. Finally one day Lightup found out she was with child. Ultra Magnus was dealing with some problems of the people.

Ultra Magnus had returned. She came up and kissed him. "Hi love," He said.

"I have some great news." She said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"We're going to have a sparkling." She said.

"This marvelous. We have to tell the kingdom." He said.

The months passed. Ultra Magnus looked at his wife who was starting look like she was with child. "Lightup darling, are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yes I'm fine silly. Don't worry." She said. Then she saw a bot come up. "Sweetie it's that devil mech!" She said.

"The one who tried to force you to marry him?" He asked. She nodded and hid.

The bot came up. "Where is Lightup?" The mech called Stabber asked.

"Get out of here!" Ultra Magnus said.

"Never! Your wife should be mine. I heard she is going to have your child. I vow she will be mine even I have to tear you limb from limb! And as for your child I have plans for the new heir." He said and went to find Lightup.

"Guards seize him!" Ultra Magnus said.

Stabber found Lightup and tried to grab her. The guards came and grabbed Stabber. Lightup was crying. Ultra Magnus came over. "You alright my love?" Ultra Magnus asked her. She nodded.

Many demanded that Stabber be put to death. But He was only banished. Many thought Ultra Magnus was being to merciful but thoughts turned to the expecting queen and how she felt.

Ultra Magnus came back after banishing Stabber and saw Lightup crying. "Whats wrong?" He asked.

"That monster he wants to harm our sparkling! I now wish we weren't having one at all!" She said crying. Ultra Magnus hugged and kissed her.

 _Poor Lightup._ Ultra Magnus thought. He just began to comfort her. He knew soon the sparkling will come.

On one fine summer day the very expectant queen was in the library reading a book. The little sparkling kicked. She smiled and rubbed her belly. She had to go to the bathroom so she got up and put the book down. She felt a sharp pain as she walked into the bathroom. Then the servants and the King heard her yell. Ultra Magnus ran to the bathroom and rammed himself in. H e saw Lightup looking pained. Ultra Magnus knelt down. "Lightup my love are you alright?" He asked.

"My fluids broke, the sparkling is coming!" She shouted.

The servants were there. Ultra Magnus turned to them. "You get the royal doctor, and you get the midwives!" He said.

"Yes your majesty." They said and were off like a shot.

Ultra Magnus and the other servants helped the queen to the birthing room. She laid down on the doctor and the midwives came in. They made Ultra Magnus get out. The doctor told him childbirth was private. So Ultra Magnus had to wait outside. Ultra Magnus was pacing.

In the birthing room. Lightup was in pain. The royal doctor Ratchet was monitoring everything. Ratchet looked at the midwives. "You get towels, you boil some water." He said. The two them left to do so.

Ultra Magnus saw the two of them come out. One came running back with the towels. Ultra Magnus wondered where the other one was at. The Midwife in question was setting a kettle on the stove after filling it with water. She hooked a beeper to it and put the other part of the beeper on her audio so she would know when it was boiling. She rushed back to the birthing room.

Ultra Magnus worried. It has been a really long time. Then a midwife ran out and came back with a steaming kettle. Ultra Magnus heard Lightup's pain filled yells. He wanted to be in there with her. But he had to wait outside.

In the birthing room. It was time for the sparkling to be born. Ratchet told the midwives to get to their positions and make sure everything was ready. Ratchet knelt down in front of her ready to catch the sparkling. "Okay ready Lightup?" He asked. She nodded. "1,2,3 Push!" He said. Lightup screamed. The a sparkling cry filled the room. "It's a boy!" Ratchet said. Ratchet tied off the cord and cut it ever so carefully. Ratchet hand the sparkling to the mother to make contact now an unbreakable bond was sparkling was still crying. One of the midwives began to clean him up by washing him in the tub of hot water. One weighed him.

"106 lbs 4 oz." She said.

Another measured him. "2'4''" She said.

Ratchet placed the sparkling in a diaper and swaddled him in a blanket. The sparkling was once again in his mother's arms.

Ultra Magnus heard the sparkling's crying. He waited to be let in. Ratchet opened the door he was smiling. "It's a boy your majesty." He said.

"Can I see my son?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Of course you can." Ratchet said.

Ultra Magnus saw his wife hold their son. The new prince was cooing. Ultra Magnus smiled. Lightup saw him and placed their son in his arms. The sparkling looked at him. "What should we name him?" Ultra Magnus asked his wife.

"I was thinking Optimus," She said.

Ultra Magnus thought about that. He liked that name. "Optimus it is." Ultra Magnus said. Ultra Magnus got the herald. "Tell the people that a prince has been born and his name is Optimus." Ultra Magnus said. Herald nodded and went out.

The herald was in the town square. "Here ye, here ye! Today a prince has been born and his name is Optimus!" The herald said. The crowd cheered.

"Long live prince Optimus!" The crowd cheered.

The king and queen were enjoying their new son's presence. Optimus began to cry. Ratchet knew it was time for Optimus to nurse. One of the midwives instructed the queen how to nurse the child. Lightup nodded and brought her new son up to her breast and began to feed him. Optimus latched on and started to suckle. Ultra Magnus stroked his head. "We should have celebration to celebrate the birth of our son the prince of the Autobots." Ultra Magnus said. Lightup had to agree.

(To be continued.)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 prince Optimus

The party to celebrate the birth of prince Optimus had started. Everyone from the kingdom was there. Nobleman, farmers and merchants you name it they were there to celebrate having new heir to the Autobot throne. Even Emperor Megatron and his son Prince Starscream came to meet the new prince. Everyone brought gifts.

Megatron came up. "King Ultra Magnus I bring the new prince a Wing-blade jet pack so he will have a gift of flight." Megatron said.

"Thank you Megatron." Ultra Magnus said.

Emperor Megatron's young son was looking the sparkling and gave him a ball. "Looks like those two will make fine friends." Megatron said. Ultra Magnus had to agree.

Optimus was given many gifts. One of them was gift who always use to protect. He receive an ultra ax, it has laser enhanced blade and a jet booster for propulsion. Stabber had heard of the birth of the young prince. He wanted to finish him off along with King Ultra Magnus. When that happened he could marry his widow and take Ultra Magnus' kingdom as his own.

A week later Stabber tried to attack the infant prince. A young Autobot boy defended the queen and the sparkling prince. The King came and guards took Stabber away. "Thank you so much for protecting my family, what is your name young Autobot?" Ultra Magnus said.

"Sentinel," He said.

"Sentinel for your bravery you deserve high honor for your noble deed." The queen said.

"Thank you, I just had to do something. After all sometimes you just got to do what you have to do." Sentinel said.

Stabber was tried and found guilty and was executed for his crimes. Ultra Magnus thanked Sentinel with medal and to learn from his knights to become one of them. Sentinel's parents thanked king Ultra Magnus and they were very proud of their son. Sentinel even got to hold the sparkling prince.

Optimus began to grow up. Soon Optimus was a happy 4 year old prince. It was morning the young prince woke up. The servants came in. Optimus had just woke up. "Good morning Prince Optimus." They said.

"Morning," Optimus said.

"What armor would like to wear today?" One of them asked.

Optimus got up. He chose his red armor with the golden cyber- eagle on the left shoulder. "Okay, let's get you dressed." The servant said. Optimus was dressed and headed off to breakfast. Tomorrow was Optimus 5th birthday.

Optimus sat the table. "Morning son, did you sleep well?" Ultra Magnus asked. Optimus nodded. "Remember son Emperor Megatron and his son Prince Starscream are coming to visit today." Ultra Magnus said.

"Yes sir," Optimus said.

"Remember you and Starscream have to go play somewhere while Megatron and I discuss the relations between our two kingdoms." Ultra Magnus said.

"Yes sir," Optimus said.

After breakfast Emperor Megatron and Prince Starscream had arrived. Megatron knelt down and looked Optimus in the optics. "Prince Optimus you've gotten so big." Megatron said.

"Thank you," Optimus said bowing.

"Oh and very respectful too. You're raising fine heir Ultra Magnus." Megatron said.

"Yep maybe our boys will make good strong relationship between our two kingdoms." Ultra Magnus said. Megatron had to agree.

"So Optimus, want to play?" Starscream asked.

"Sure what do you play?" Optimus asked.

Starscream thought for a moment. "Let's play jacks." He said.

"Okay," Optimus said.

"After Jacks we'll play what you want to play." Starscream said.

"I want to play with blocks after this." Optimus said.

"Okay." Starscream said.

The two them played for a couple of hours. Then Megatron came over. He told Starscream it was time go home. "Bye Optimus." Starscream said.

"Bye Starscream." Optimus said.

The next day the Autobot kingdom celebrated Optimus 5th birthday. Ultra Magnus was taking Optimus some where for a specail birthday present. He was going to buy Optimus his first tech-horse. Optimus' pick of course. They were at the horse breeders. Ultra Magnus turned to his son. "Pick which ever one of these young tech-horses you want." Ultra Magnus said.

"Okay," Optimus said. He looked at all of them. Then he saw fine chestnut filly with star in the center of her forehead. He petted her. "This one." He said. The owner nodded. Ultra Magnus paid for the tech-horse.

Ultra Magnus hired someone to give Optimus riding lessons. Optimus named his filly Bright-star. The riding instructor called Optimus a natural.

Ultra Magnus was proud of his son. He knew he would one day rule his kingdom.

(To be continued.)


End file.
